His Sugar Baby
by cottonplushieee
Summary: Dimana kesalahan terbesar Hyukjae adalah mengikat dirinya pada salah satu pengusaha paling kaya di Korea, namun ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk keluar dari jeratan panas sang dominan seksi bernama Lee Donghae. Pairing : Haehyuk (OS, PWP)


"Aku menyukai tas itu." Hyukjae duduk di sofa bundar berwarna merah toko tersebut, bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya. Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sembari mengambil sebuah pouch klasik berwarna hitam yang disodorkan oleh salah satu pegawai toko, "But I like this one, too."

"Hmm. Ambil saja keduanya."

Donghae tersenyum ketika laki – laki feminim di sebelahnya bersandar kepada lengan kekarnya yang bertengger di sandaran sofa. "Can I?" ia mendongak ke arah wajah tampan direktur utama salah satu perusahaan real estate Korea tersebut, kedua maniknya bersinar sedikit lebih terang dibandingkan biasanya dan ia tersenyum kecil.

Pertanyaan tersebut lebih ke arah godaan dibandingkan dengan pencarian kepastian.

"Sure, Babe."

Hyukjae baru akan mengecup bibir tipis kesayangannya sebelum Donghae memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya di kantong belakang jeans miliknya, terlihat asik dengan benda tersebut—secara tidak sengaja menghindari kecupan Hyukjae. Dan ketidakacuhan Donghae membuat remaja di sampingnya kembali mengerucutkan bibir merahnya kesal.

Ia memberi isyarat kepada Amber, pegawai toko merk kesayangannya untuk mengambil dua buah benda yang ia inginkan. Dan terbiasa dengan keinginan pelanggan utamanya, Amber hanya tersenyum kemudian membungkus tas Gucci dengan corak terbaru dan pouch yang serupa di ruang belakang.

"Donghae." Hyukjae menggelayut manja di dada bidang kekasihnya, meminta perhatian bak seekor kucing yang rindu akan sentuhan majikannya. "Donghae, aku ingin sepasang sepatu baru—yang mirip dengan milik Leeteuk Hyung."

"Hmm?" perhatian Donghae masih belum tertuju kepadanya saat Hyukjae memainkan telunjuknya di lengan kanan sang kekasih sebelum mengecup leher kekarnya—tidak mempedulikan tatapan para pegawai toko yang memang telah terbiasa dengan kebiasaannya untuk bermanja – manja dimanapun ia bersama Donghae.

Aneh karena Hyukjae tidak terlalu menyukai warna gelap sebagai koleksi pakaian dan sepatunya, sedangkan Leeteuk, salah satu kolega Donghae yang mengetahui hubungan mereka adalah pecinta barang – barang berwarna hitam klasik.

"Hae…"

Kali ini pengusaha tersebut mengunci ponselnya, dan memasukkan benda tersebut ke kantong belakang celananya sebelum memeluk pinggang ramping Hyukjae—menikmati kecupan – kecupan kecil laki – laki yang lebih muda 15 tahun darinya. "Ne, ne… Louis Vuitton, kan? Kita akan kesana setelah ini."

Hyukjae tidak bermaksud serius dengan permintaannya barusan, ia hanya menginginkan perhatian Donghae. Namun harusnya laki – laki itu tahu lebih baik bahwa Donghae akan selalu menuruti permintaannya—entah itu sadar ataupun tidak. Agaknya kepergian Donghae ke New York selama satu minggu penuh kemarin membuat Hyukjae ingin sang kekasih selalu berada di sampingnya, memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi."

Donghae mengernyit. "Wae?"

"Warnanya terlalu hitam." Sungguh alasan yang aneh sekali.

"Baiklah." Donghae yang masih sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sang kekasih hanya dapat terdiam, menandatangani kertas bill yang disodorkan Amber diatas papan kulit berwarna cokelat sebelum mengambil belanjaan kekasihnya dan keluar dari toko dengan Hyukjae yang masih menggelantung manja di lengannya.

"Don't you miss me?"

Hyukjae menengadah sekali lagi, matanya berbinar ketika Donghae mengangguk ke arahnya.

Laki – laki kekar tersebut sedang mengenakan kaus polo sederhana berwarna biru dongker dengan celana putih yang jatuh dengan begitu sempurna di atas lututnya, dan Donghae melengkapi outfitnya dengan sebuah cap merah yang sempat mereka beli bersama di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan Milan hanya untuk memastikan agar orang – orang di sekitar mereka tidak akan terlalu mengenali identitas pengusaha kaya tersebut.

Sebagai seorang public figure dengan jutaan wanita korea yang berharap untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Donghae tahu menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Lee Hyukjae, seorang mahasiswa semester satu merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Namun tatapan mata polos dan penuh harap yang ia temukan pada remaja berusia 18 tahun itu hanya terlalu menggoda, seakan Hyukjae sendiri yang meminta untuk dilecehkan.

 _"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk masuk ke akademi tuan." Hyukjae menatap Donghae penuh harap, membungkuk dengan hormat ketika laki – laki itu berhasil mencegat sang pengusaha di event mewah tahunan akademi musik HARU yang ia datangi. Telah menjadi impian terbesar laki – laki sederhana itu untuk masuk ke dalam akademi musik dan tari terbaik di Korea, namun biaya masuk yang hampir mendekati 20 juta won membuatnya kewalahan—dan tidak mungkin sekali ia memaksakan ibunya sebagai pekerja kasar tanpa suami menuruti permintaan mewah tersebut._

 _"Siapa tadi namamu?" Donghae menatap kedua manik yang kembali dari posisi bungkuknya, suaranya dalam dan membuat tubuh mungil Hyukjae sedikit bergetar. "Lee-?"_

 _"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae. Tuan bisa melihat berkas – berkas nilaiku jika tuan mau, aku tidak akan mengecewakan tuan Lee."_

 _"Kau bilang… akan melakukan apapun?"_

 _"Ne."_

 _Donghae menemukan dirinya kesulitan untuk melepas pandangan tersebut dari otaknya._

 _"Lee… Hyukjae?"_

 _Remaja itu sedikit menahan napasnya ketika ia mulai terpojok di dinding, dengan Donghae yang dengan tampannya memandang Hyukjae penuh feromon. Pengusaha itu begitu seksi, Hyukjae merasa tidak terlalu bersalah menginginkan laki – laki yang hampir dua kali umurnya tersebut untuk mendominasi tubuhnya._

 _"Apakah kau tahu… sebuah hubungan yang dinamakan—sugar dating?"_

"I miss you too." Hyukjae mengusap – usap rambut hitamnya ke pundak Donghae, menghilangkan lamunannya. "The bed feels so cold without you."

"Benarkah?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Euhm. Aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu setiap malam.. di atas tempat tidur.. sendirian."

Entah perasaannya saja ataukah memang nada laki – laki cantik itu lebih dalam dan menggoda dari biasanya? Donghae hanya dapat memandang kekasih manjanya dengan sedikit curiga sepanjang perjalanan pendek mereka untuk makan siang.

Masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran barat di pusat perbelanjaan mewah tersebut, Hyukjae tidak dapat menghentikan senyum kecilnya saat Donghae menolak salah satu pelayan yang hendak mengeluarkan kursi rotan di meja langganan mereka untuk Hyukjae duduki dan memutuskan mengeluarkan kursi rotan ala abad 19 itu sendiri sebelum meletakkan serbet putih di atas paha kecil kekasihnya.

Posesif dan seksi. Salah satu daya tarik Donghae yang ia sembah.

"Gumawo." Binar menggoda sekali lagi dikeluarkan Hyukjae ketika Donghae duduk di hadapannya.

"Dua buah menu spesial?"

Lou, salah satu pelayan Myongwolgwan yang sangat mengetahui pilihan Donghae menawarkan menu dengan sopan ke depan pengusaha kaya tersebut. Sedangkan Hyukjae seperti biasa hanya diam sembari menaruh lengannya di salah satu pegangan kursi rotan yang ia duduki, memperhatikan Donghae dengan wajah yang ia senderkan di telapak kanannya seperti seorang nyonya besar.

Walaupun secara teknis, posisi yang ia pegang belum dapat disebut sebagai seorang nyonya besar dari keluarga Lee.

"Hmm. Medium well untukku, dan well done untuk Hyukjae."

"Dan bisakah aku meminta white wine?" Donghae menurunkan menu yang sedang ia baca, menatap pasangannya yang dengan anggun duduk sembari menaikkan salah satu kakinya di atas kaki lainnya. "Hae, aku ingin white wine."

"Ini terlalu pagi untuk segelas wine, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya kesal, namun menolak untuk menatap kedua manik yang seakan tengah mengintimidasinya. Akan tetapi ia kemudian sedikit melirik Donghae dibalik poni hitamnya—membuat laki – laki tampan di hadapan Hyukjae mengangguk pasrah. Trik merajuk dengan kedua mata bulat polosnya selalu membuat Donghae lemah terhadap argumen mereka.

"Baiklah. Satu botol white wine."

"Ne."

Lou mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja tersebut, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terlihat begitu puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia capai.

"Bagaimana New York?"

Donghae bersandar pada kursi rotan miliknya saat salah satu pelayan membawakan dua buah piring roti bersama butter untuk mengawali sebagai pembuka makan siang mereka. "Investor menyarankan agar kali ini aku bekerja sama dengan Leeteuk Hyung dan Shindong Hyung untuk pembangunan mallnya. Dan tentu saja mereka setuju."

"Baguslah." Hyukjae tersenyum sembari memperhatikan sang kekasih yang mulai mengiris rotinya, tubuh ramping miliknya sengaja ia sandarkan ke depan dengan kedua siku laki – laki tersebut terletak di atas meja.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selagi aku pergi? Apakah kau bertingkah baik?"

"Geurom! Aku belajar menari dengan baik, selalu pulang pukul 5 tepat, dan oh—" laki – laki feminin itu sedikit terkejut saat Donghae sedikit menumpahkan butter di atas salah satu telunjuknya. "Hae, kau menumpahkan butternya!"

"Benarkah?" Donghae baru akan menghisap lelehan di jarinya ketika sang kekasih memutuskan untuk menarik telapak tangan Donghae lembut dan menjilat bagian lelehan tersebut—mata bulat bak kucing miliknya tak henti menatap kedua manik dalam Donghae dengan penuh pesan tersirat.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi otak Donghae untuk bekerja, menilai keseluruhan tingkah – tingkah aneh Hyukjae yang terkesan sengaja untuk membangkitkan sebuah sisi dari dirinya dengan berbagai usaha menggoda yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh laki – laki itu sendiri.

 ** _Apakah ia sedang menginginkan.. seks?_** Donghae sedikit tidak yakin dengan tebakannya, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Hyukjae.

"Apakah kau yakin bertingkah dengan baik selama aku pergi?" nada dari pengusaha kaya itu mulai menggelap, membuat Hyukjae menyeringai bak seekor singa betina yang berhasil menjerat mangsanya.

"Tentu saja."

"That's a lie." Hyukjae masih menjilat – jilat kecil jari tersebut ketika kedua bola mata Donghae seakan ingin memenjarakan miliknya, "Aku yakin selama aku pergi, kau sibuk membuka lebar kedua kaki jalang itu untuk memuaskan lubang nakalmu dengan pria – pria lainnya—lihat bagaimana lidah binalmu menjilat jariku seakan itu adalah sebuah penis."

"Hmm…"

"Kau menikmatinya, Hyukjae? kau suka saat aku membuka sisimu yang jalang dan nakal?"

"Hannh…"

Sekarang Hyukjae tengah menghisap salah satu jari Donghae dengan penuh nafsu, matanya perlahan menutup seakan – akan ia benar – benar tengah menikmati sesuatu yang jauh lebih memuaskan tubuhnya.

Namun Donghae dengan cepat menarik jarinya kembali, menimbulkan sirat kekecewaan dibalik wajah kekasih mudanya. "Aah.. Hae…"

"Kau tahu apa yang harus diucapkan, _Baby_."

 ** _Panggilan itu!_** Hyukjae tertawa kecil dibalik senyuman nakalnya, seakan begitu tahu dengan sinyal acak yang dikeluarkan oleh Donghae.

"Daddy—" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tebal, "Kau tahu aku hanya akan membuka kedua kakiku untukmu…"

Donghae kini benar – benar tahu apa yang sedang diinginkan oleh Hyukjae.

 ** _Game on, Baby._**

* * *

Mereka tidak dapat benar – benar mengatakan bahwa makan siang berlalu dengan nyaman. Hyukjae terkadang akan menggesekkan kaki jenjangnya pada selangkangan Donghae dibalik taplak putih yang menhiasi meja, atau Donghae yang terus menatap kedua manik polosnya penuh nafsu sembari memainkan jari telunjuk kekarnya di atas telapak tangan Hyukjae—mengirimkan gelanyar penuh nafsu dan hasrat terpendam untuk mengotori tubuh Hyukjae dengan berbagai cara nista.

"Aku akan membuatmu membungkuk di belakang meja ini."

Laki – laki kelahiran oktober itu juga terus membisikkannya berbagai macam kalimat kotor ke arah telinga Hyukjae—suaranya yang berat dan serak memberi getaran tersendiri ke setiap saraf kekasihnya.

"Menusuk lubang nakalmu dari belakang, membuatmu berteriak."

"Kedua kaki itu akan sangat pas bergantung di pundakku, ketika aku kembali memasuki tubuhmu."

"Kau tidak akan mengingat namamu lagi, karena kita akan melakukannya sepanjang hari."

"Daddy—" Hyukjae menangkap salah satu pergelangan Donghae, napasnya terengah, "I—I can't take it anymore!"

Dan itu adalah pertanda bahwa mereka benar – benar harus membawa nafsu membara ini keluar dari restoran.

Donghae mengeluarkan beberapa puluh ribu won dan meletakkannya di atas meja sebelum mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaan Hyukjae, menarik tangan sang kekasih untuk keluar dari restoran. Hyukjae yang tengah menggandeng salah satu telapak Donghae perlahan menggerakkan tangannya dengan seduktif agar ia memeluk keseluruhan lengan pengusaha tersebut—bersandar di pundak tegapnya sembari sesekali menatap binar gelap Donghae. Kembali ke apartemen mewah mereka rasanya merupakan sebuah rencana yang menjengkelkan melihat bagaimana nafsu kedua insan tersebut yang telah naik ke ubun – ubun.

Hyukjae berlari kecil menuju tangga eskalator, dengan sengaja menoleh ke arah Donghae yang telah menaiki dua tangga di belakangnya kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya seduktif sebelum mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan tatapan nakal.

"Shit." Laki – laki feminim tersebut tertawa kecil melihat respon memuaskan dari Donghae, ia baru akan kembali menoleh ke depan ketika merasakan sebuah sosok familiar yang tiba – tiba merengkuh tubuh kurusnya. Wangi parfum vanilla Donghae membuat Hyukjae terengah ketika kekasihnya dengan sengaja menabrakkan punggung sempit miliknya kepada dada bidang itu—jari – jari pendek namun berurat Donghae menangkap telapak cantik Hyukjae yang tengah berada pada pegangan hitam eskalator sebelum mendekap tangan Hyukjae erat. Hal itu diikuti dengan napas Donghae yang entah mengapa tiba – tiba terasa di tengkuk Hyukjae, dan ketika Donghae memutuskan untuk sedikit menghisap leher belakang yang pucat itu, Hyukjae sedikit melenguh.

"Ah!"

"Dasar kucing nakal." Hyukjae dapat merasakan Donghae menyeringai di belakangnya, laki – laki kekar tersebut kembali menghisap tempat sensitif yang sama sebelum kembali berbisik, "Kau menyukainya? Bagaimana kau membuatku begitu keras dan ereksi di tempat umum seperti ini?"

Kemudian ketika Hyukjae merasakan gundukan tak asing yang bersarang di belahan pantatnya, ia menjerit kecil. "Anh! Daddy!"

"Yes." Donghae sedikit menggesekkan kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras di antara belahan pantat kenyal kekasihnya, beruntung eskalator yang mereka naiki terlihat sepi mengingat betapa berkelas pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Hyukjae semakin terengah ketika Donghae tidak berhenti membisikkan _dirty talk_ nya dan terus menggesekkan bagian seksi itu kepada pusat nikmatnya. Beberapa bercak merah telah mencuat keluar dari leher pucat Hyukjae dan ketika celana Donghae semakin menyempit akibat tingkah mereka, Hyukjae hanya ingin melepas celana putih yang sedang dipakai oleh pacarnya dan memasukkan ereksi Donghae ke dalam lubang nakalnya saat itu juga.

"Lubangmu akan terasa sempit dan basah hanya untukku."

Hyukjae mengangguk pasrah, tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Donghae bertengger di tengkuk kekasihnya yang masih belum puas menorehkan bercak kemerahan di tubuhnya.

"D—daddy!"

Donghae tertawa kecil, jemarinya semakin menggenggam erat Hyukjae dan hentakan yang ia timbulkan ke bagian belakang laki – laki feminin itu ia percepat seakan – akan Donghae sedang benar – benar melakukan senggama dengan kekasihnya. Bahkan napasnya yang teratur perlahan berubah tempo menjadi tidak beraturan.

Dan ketika mereka telah sampai di ujung eskalator, Donghae dengan insting dominannya segera menarik pergelangan Hyukjae untuk pergi ke mobil sportnya yang ia parkir di basement.

* * *

BRAK!

Hyukjae meringis kecil ketika Donghae menubrukkan punggungnya pada salah satu pintu mobil, namun belum sempat lelaki itu mengeluh, sang kekasih buru – buru memainkan nipplenya dibalik kaos panjang yang ia kenakan—menekan – nekan bagian sensitif itu sebelum mengecapnya.

"Ssh… ah.. D—daddy—"

Donghae bermain dengan kasar, ia segera menaikkan kedua kaki jenjang remaja yang saat ini menjadi pacar bayangannya di pinggul kekarnya sebelum menggesekkan kesejatian keras miliknya pada lubang hangat Hyukjae. membuat Hyukjae mendesah tanpa peduli dimana keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Rasakan ia panas dan keras untukmu, Sayang."

"Anh.. hah.. ah! Yes!"

"Hmm..?" Donghae menyeringai ketika Hyukjae bergerak liar di gendongannya, entah karena nafsu ataupun ketakutannya terlihat oleh orang lain sedang menuju senggama yang panas di tempat umum. "Kau merasakannya, Baby?"

"K—kita akan melakukannya—ah! Berhenti menghisapnya!—ah! Disini..?" Hyukjae mulai menggelinjang kewalahan saat apa yang Donghae lakukan pada kedua _nipple_ nya memberinya sensasi lebih.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku—hmh!" Donghae tidak berhenti menggesekkan penisnya dengan lubang Hyukjae dibalik pakaian penuh yang masih mereka kenakan, "—Aku harus memberi tahu semua orang bagaimana aku dapat membuatmu berteriak keenakan."

Hyukjae baru saja akan protes tentang gilanya rencana pengusaha itu ketika Donghae tiba – tiba mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya dibalik celana putih yang ia pakai—dan melihat bagaimana penis besar sang kekasih berubah kemerahan, berdenyut seksi seakan mengundang seluruh tubuhnya, Hyukjae seperti kehilangan akal sehat dengan cepat turun dari gendongan Donghae dan berlutut di hadapannya.

Seringaian itu berubah menjadi semakin lebar. "Good boy."

Mengurut benda itu terlebih dahulu, menekan titik – titik sensitif Donghae yang begitu kenal, kemudian perlahan menjilat kepala penis Donghae sebelum memasukkan keseluruhan tubuh penis tersebut sejauh yang ia bisa. Bunyi erotis yang keluar dari hisapan sang kekasih mau tak mau membuat pengusaha kaya itu sedikit mendesah. Hyukjae akan memainkan sisa batang kesayangannya yang mau tak mau terbengkalai karena ia tak dapat memasukkan keseluruhan penis Donghae di mulutnya sembari terus menghisap.

"Hmmh…" melakukan hal ini beberapa kali membuat Hyukjae tahu benar dimana titik yang akan dinikmati Donghae.

"Hmm… yes.. you know what to do, Baby."

Ketika penis tersebut telah cukup basah dan licin bagi mulutnya, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk melakukan deep throat dan membiarkan milik sang kekasih merasakan dorongan otot tenggorokannya.

"Shit!"

"Hmmh…" Hyukjae masih meneruskan deep throatnya sampai sang pengusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari penis yang sedang ia manjakan.

"Daddy… daddy bahkan belum keluar."

"I know." Jawaban pendek itu mematikan seluruh percakapan mereka karena saat ini Donghae dengan cepat membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap pada mobil sport hitam di hadapannya, napas sang lelaki berubah menjadi pendek.

"Baby, aku akan memasukimu."

 ** _Langsung?_** Hyukjae sedikit membelalak kaget, "Tapi—Daddy.. aku—" satu minggu penuh sejak Donghae memasukinya dan Hyukjae yakin blow job yang ia lakukan saja tak akan cukup untuk membuat lubangnya siap menerima batang zakar sang kekasih yang termasuk begitu besar, panjang, dan…

Lelaki cantik itu melirik ke belakang pundaknya, mendapati Donghae tengah menggesek – gesekkan kepala penisnya pada lubang ketat itu.

Panas.

"Ah!" Hyukjae sedikit berteriak ketika ia merasakan intrusi keras yang melanda lubang belakangnya, namun bibir Donghae yang tiba – tiba mengunci miliknya mengehentikan teriakan tersebut. "Hmmh! Hmmh! Hmmh!"

Sang remaja terlihat kelabakan, tangannya yang butuh pegangan untuk menyalurkan sakit dari tekanan tiba – tiba yang diberikan penis Donghae memutuskan untuk bertengger pada rambut hitam cepak kekasihnya—menjambaknya erat sembari terus mendesah. Tangan lainnya ia letakkan di penis mungil dan putih miliknya—mengurut benda tersebut keenakan.

"Hmmh! Ah!"

Setelah melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Donghae yang terengah menjilati pundak pucat Hyukjae sebelum menorehkan beberapa tanda merah lainnya. "Hah.. Baby… ketat sekali."

"O—Of course—ah!" kedua manik bulat polos itu mulai berair, sakit dan perih yang melanda lubangnya mulai berganti menjadi kenikmatan, "Only—only you—hah! Hanya daddy yang—hah! Hah! Hyah—ah!" Hyukjae merasakan kedua pipi pucatnya dialiri oleh air mata, kenikmatan dan tekanan yang diberikan benda kesayangannya di dunia terlalu besar untuk ia tahan.

"Teruskan, Sayang." Donghae ingin mendengarnya, kalimat yang seolah – olah mengunci seluruh tubuh dan Hyukjae hanya untuk miliknya seorang.

Namun terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan, Hyukjae tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara lain selain desahan.

"Daddy! There! Hit—hit me there! Daddy!"

"Aaahh! Lebih dalam! Ke—keras sekali! Ah!"

Donghae sedikit kesal ketika Hyukjae tidak melanjutkan kalimat kepemilikan itu, ia menghujam lubang kekasihnya lebih dalam—membuat tubuh Hyukjae melonjak ke depan dan sang pemilik tubuh membelalak, berteriak.

"Aahhhhhh!"

"Lanjutkan kalimat itu, kubilang."

Donghae selalu tahu bagaimana cara mendominasi, Hyukjae paham benar akan hal itu. Buktinya saat ini hanya dengan satu kalimat dingin dan kerasnya ia menabrak prostat Hyukjae, laki – laki cantik tersebut memutuskan untuk menunduk submisif sebelum menangkap tatapan dalam Donghae memandang manik ekspresif itu dengan berjuta perasaan terpendam, "Daddy is the only one—ah! Who popped my cherry—hyah!"

Pengusaha kaya Korea itu menyeringai, puas akan jawaban yang didengar ia menempelkan bibir tipis miliknya kepada mulut Hyukjae yang terengah, lidah mereka bermain di udara saat Donghae mengarahkan salah satu tangan Hyukjae yang sedang menjambak rambutnya untuk berpegangan erat pada atap mobil di hadapannya. Ketika Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia berbisik seksi.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan, Baby."

Mata dengan manik polos itu belum terbuka sepenuhnya, Hyukjae masih terlalu terengah namun ia tetap menatap wajah tampan yang menjadi miliknya.

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard against the car."

Donghae menyeringai. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalimat yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh Hyukjae.

"And tell me you love me. Even though it's a lie."

Hubungan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan sedari awal.

Pertama kali sang pengusaha memutuskan untuk mengambil keperawanan Hyukjae di meja dan ruangan VVIP sebuah restoran mewah, baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae tahu bahwa tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Dan Hyukjae tahu benar jika kalimat maupun keistimewaan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari sang kekasih semata – mata hanya karena laki – laki kekar itu mencintai tubuhnya—mencintai bagaimana lubang hangatnya memberi tubuh dan zakar Donghae 'rumah'.

Sebuah 'rumah' yang dapat ia gunakan kapanpun, dengan sekasar dan segila apapun.

Namun lelaki cantik itu telah jatuh terlalu dalam kepada pesona dan apapun yang Donghae miliki untuk menganggap bahwa Donghae tidak mencintai tubuhnya saja.

Bodoh sekali. Ia tahu bahwa mendengar pernyataan cinta kosong yang tiada arti adalah sebuah keputusan yang bodoh namun Hyukjae tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara ia harus hidup tanpa Donghae dan perhatian laki – laki itu di sisinya.

Donghae hanya diam setelah itu, dorongan dari senggama mereka yang sedikit berubah pelan kini kembali ia percepat—mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Hyukjae untuk hanya memberikan atensi pada bagaimana penis Donghae kembali menyodok keras lubangnya yang basah.

"Hah! Anh! Ahhh! Akan—ah! Daddy, akan—akan sampai!"

Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memanjakan penis mungilnya ditepis oleh Donghae, digunakan untuk mencengkram erat pundak kekar kekasihnya demi menyalurkan hasrat dan tekanan dari persetubuhan mereka. "Sedikit lagi. Bersama. Aku juga akan sampai."

"Di dalam."

Dua kata tersebut dan Donghae mengangguk sebelum mengunci bibir Hyukjae agar teriakan yang mereka keluarkan akibat puncak kenikmatan itu tidak akan diketahui oleh penghuni basement VIP mall lainnya.

"Hmmmmhhh!" namun Hyukjae tetap mendesah keras dibalik ciuman mereka ketika ia merasakan sperma Donghae menyembur dengan sangat tidak manusiawi di dalam lubang hangatnya—butuh beberapa menit sebelum semburan itu berubah menjadi beberapa percikan kecil sampai akhirnya Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka saat ia dan Hyukjae dipastikan tidak akan mengeluarkan sprema lagi untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae." tiga kata tersebut keluar sebagai bisikan di telinga kanan kekasihnya. Hyukjae baru akan tersenyum miris ketika Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan aku tidak berbohong."

Bukan karena Donghae menemukan 'rumah' pada tubuh Hyukjae. Bukan karena ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sebagai 'bayaran' untuk 20 juta won dan tiket masuk ke dalam akademi musiknya. Tetapi karena Donghae menemukan tempat kembali pada sosok muda yang begitu sensual namun polos, dan mungkin karena ia jatuh sedikit terlalu dalam pada kedua manik Hyukjae yang seakan selalu memancarkan binar cinta hanya untuknya.

 ** _Because you will always be my sugar baby._**

* * *

 ** _a.n. OMGGG AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAA LOLLLL tbh not really satisfied ama hasilnya but it's just too tempting buat ga dipublish, ehe. Thank you so much buat ide grepe grepe di eskalatornya dear my lovable geng soshit because i can only nyelesein ini berkat kalian *mwah*  
_**

 ** _andd i am really sorry buat yang pada nungguin 'With You' (kalo memang ada, ehe) soalnya somehow aku masih kena Witer's block jadi bener - bener stuck mau ngelanjutinnya gimana but i hope you guys enjoy this OS! i wrote this buat kalian yang selalu sabar ngadepin all of my perviness-lol is that even a word?-dan lack of updates! Sweethearts, thank you so much for your responses, your comments, to my other works! I love you all!_**

 ** _see you on my next update!_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Cottonplushie_**


End file.
